KeyBoat
|Special Ability = }} KeyBoat, is the Fused Form of Key and Boat (Robot) which they can achieve when both touch the "KeyBoat part" at the same time. Unlike MultiX who can fuse naturally without the help of an external device, KeyBoat is unique as they are required to touch the part in order for them to fuse. History To Be Added Personality The love for KeyBoat's family is strong enough for them to work in harmony. They also become much more mature, able to face situations more level headed than they ever would individually. Kind but fierce, KeyBoat won’t back down from any fight. Their combined courage and bravery allowed them to battle against powerful and dangerous opponents such as Amset Ra, The General and the Sphinx (PowerForm). Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: KeyBoat has impressive physical strength that allows him to go toe-to-toe with the likes of The General and Amset Ra. Their strength was also seen in their fight against the beast Sphinx who they managed to hold back and damage greatly. They were however unable to overpower him physically. Enhanced Durability: KeyBoat's durability has been enhanced far beyond that of their individual forms. They have shown to endure and shrug off powerful attacks without much effort. They were however unable to endure the continuous assaults and heavy beating from Sphinx but managed to defeat him with Aurea Lucem before succumbing to their high damage. Enhanced Agility: KeyBoat has enhanced agility that allows them to effectively maneuver around any attack that is aimed at them. They showed to be agile enough to dodge the powerful energy blasts of Sphinx and The General's stunning lightning attacks. Enhanced Speed: KeyBoat has surprisingly high speed that allows them to dodge attacks from his enemies. They are fast enough to travel from Creator's Boat to Sphinx's location on the other side of the land in a matter of minutes. Weapon Manipulation: KeyBoat can manipulate any sort of weapon that he has created or is stored at Creator's Boats through the use of his Telum Stones. They can mentally equip themselves with multiple weapons laying around as well as those laying on the Boat's on any part of their body. Weapon Creation: KeyBoat can create powerful effective weapons in a matter of seconds by focusing on the weapons parts they desire. They can now create better and more advanced weapons than Boat (Robot) could manipulate before on his own. Despite their fusion, their weapon manipulation power still doesn't come close to what Creator is capable of. Technopathy: Like Creator, KeyBoat can control the flow of intricate machinery and can allow them to assemble or disengage their programming at will. KeyBoat can manipulate technology and technological constructs, computers, robots, hardware and other technical devices through concentration. But they requires being in close proximity of technology to affect it. Several Ball Attacks: KeyBoat can cast multiple types of ball based attacks such as Shadow Ball, Energy Ball and Golden Ball. Several Fist Attacks: KeyBoat can utilize various powerful fist based moves such as Focus Punch and their exclusive move Golden Force Punch. Furthermore, even if they don't use a fist based move their fists are incredible strong and can punch their opponents with excessive force. Several Type Attacks: Through the use of the Nature Amulets, KeyBoat can use even more powerful Electric, Ice, Fire, Water, Grass and Normal type attacks. They can use moves like Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Hydro Pump, Solar Beam and Hyper Beam which are now stronger. Like Key, they can also fire two elemental attacks at once from both of Key´s arms without the attacks colliding against each other. Shield Projection: Like Boat, KeyBoat has the natural capability to project a powerful shield around them to protect them from incoming attacks. They can now hold up their shield for longer periods of time without exhausting their body. Flight: KeyBoat has the natural power to fly in the air at regular and fast speeds. 360-Degree Vision: Thanks too Key's four eyes, KeyBoat can also see in all directions at once. Golden Cufflinks: KeyBoat is the current holder of one of the two sets of Golden Cufflinks. And with it he's able to project Golden Energy and is also able to use its unique attacks and powers. Signature Moves KeyBoat's signature moves are: *'Aura Storm': KeyBoat's chest starts to glow a bluish aura and he unleashes a powerful bluish large beam attack to his target from his chest. This attacks requires a small and quick reload and as such cannot be used continuously. Because of his Golden Cufflinks, KeyBoat can use all the different Golden Moves including, seen so far: *'Golden Ball': KeyBoat generates Golden Energy from his Cufflinks between his hands in the form of an energy ball and then launches it at his target. *'Golden Blast': KeyBoat stretches his arms and fires a powerful golden blast of Golden Energy from the Cufflinks at his target(s). *'Golden Beam': KeyBoat stretches his arm and fires a golden beam of Golden Energy from it at his target(s). *'Golden Storm': KeyBoat stretches his arms, opens them widely and fires a Golden Energy powered storm from its Cufflinks to his target(s). *'Golden Fist': KeyBoat's fist becomes cloaked with Golden Energy and punches his opponent with incredible force. *'Golden Shield': KeyBoat creates a golden hexagon shaped shield filled with Golden Energy from his Cufflinks to block incoming attacks. *'Golden Charge': KeyBoat's hand glows golden and he boosts his Golden Energy for the next Golden move. The longer he boosts, the stronger the attack but the more unstable it gets. *'Golden Shock': KeyBoat grabs onto the opponent and releases powerful Golden colored electricity from one Cufflink which heavily electrifies and stuns the opponent. *'Golden Force Punch': KeyBoat's fist becomes engulfed with Golden Energy and he charges to his opponent. He then punches his opponent with incredible impressive force which knocks the opponent back and damages them immensely. *'Aurea Lucem': KeyBoat puts his hands together and chants: "Darkness and Shadows, behold thou judgment '''AUREA LUCEM!". He than spreads his arms widely and releases a powerful pulse of illuminating golden light from the Cufflinks; evaporating any form of darkness and evil and damaging his opponents. Weaknesses/Resistances '''Weak to Mental Attacks: Because of Fusion, mind and mental based attacks or disruptions will cause KeyBoat to lose control, limiting their actions. Telum Stones Dependency: Without his Telum Stones, KeyBoat is unable to manipulate or create weapons of any sort. Golden Cufflinks Dependency: Without his Golden Cufflinks, Keyboat cannot use said grant powers anymore. "KeyBoat Part": In order for KeyBoat to appear, Key and Boat must touch the part at the same time. This external part is usually located on Creator's Boats. Trivia *KeyBoat is the only known Fusion who relies on an external object to achieve the Fusion. *It's currently unknown if KeyBoat retains Boat (Robot)'s connection to Creator's Boats, Key's eye changing capabilities as well as their individual respective special abilities. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Fusions Category:Supporting Characters Category:Weapons Category:Guardians Category:Heroes